Are We Happy Now?
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Apa kita sekarang bahagia? Ya. Tidak! Coba tebak lagi! #1stEveFFA /AliMor /SongFic


**Disclaimer: Magi (c) Ohtaka Shinobu**

 **Warning: Typo, Ooc, aku belum nonton yg Kingdom of Magic so I just made up this future, aku nggak yakin kalau ini cukup nge-angst.**

 **Dedication: #1stEveFFA**

 **For Syntropezia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Song: Are We Happy Now? by The Ready Set**

 **.**

.

…

 _The more I get, the less I want it._

 _The best is yet to come or so they say,_

 _Well my head's like-_

 _"I could do better, I should feel better (so tell me)_

 _When's it gonna let up?"_

…

.

Alibaba berdiri di depan balkon istananya. Menatap pemandangan kota yang berlatar langit cerah dan lemah suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang. Semilir angin membawa bau air asin dari arah pelabuhan, menyapa lembut wajahnya dan memainkan surai pirangnya.

Alibaba dapat membayangkan kesibukan di pelabuhan, para awak kapal yang menurunkan muatan kapal, pemuda itu juga dapat membayangkan riuh pasar akan teriakan para penjual yang menjajakan dagangannya.

Dengan wajah ceria akan kedamaian yang lama diimpikan akhirnya tercicipi juga.

Alibaba menghembuskan napas pelan dan perlahan menutup kelopak matanya. Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan—jika tidak, lebih banyak—dari apa yang mulanya diharapkan.

Sang pangeran Balbadd itu kini menjadi Raja yang dihormati dan disayangi rakyatnya. Ia membenahi semua sendi kerajaan Balbadd, dengan tekun hingga semua kemakmuran tergapai.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Alibaba merasa apa yang telah ia capai kini terasa begitu kecil dibandingkan dengan apa yang sekarang ia inginkan.

Ah, mengapa manusia begitu serakah? Mendapatkan apa yang dikejar lalu meminta yang lain lagi?

Membuka matanya kembali, "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tanpa rasa serakah juga manusia tidak akan punya motivasi untuk bergerak." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Alibaba-kun."

Alibaba menoleh, mengenali suara yang menyapanya tersebut. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut biru dan senyum yang selalu terlihat damai.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Aladdin begitu ia berdiri di sebelah Alibaba.

Alibaba mengangguk, "Ah, ya begitu lah."

Aladdin ikut melempar pandangan, melihat di kejauhan sebuah kapal yang merapat ke dermaga. "Balbadd pagi ini sangat hidup ya, dan aku yakin semua yang terbaik masih belum berhenti datang."

Alibaba tersenyum tipis. Ah entahlah, ia tak memikirkan itu sekarang. Rasanya sudah berapa kali ia mendegar pernyataan yang serupa. Tapi pikirannya masih gundah, meyakinkannya bahwa masih ada celah yang buruk.

Berbisik terus menerus, bahwa ia bisa melakukan lebih baik dari ini, dan seharusnya ia bisa merasa lebih baik juga, bagaimanapun Alibaba sudah melewati banyak hal untuk sampai pada titik ini.

Kapan semua suara dalam kepalanya itu berhenti? Kapan sesak dalam dadanya itu akan pergi?

Alibaba tidak yakin ada yang bisa memberitahukannya jawaban.

.

…

 _She said boy you better slow down take it in_

 _You toss and then you turn till you break and bend._

 _Blackout in the blue, it starts again,_

 _Now the night's been stuck in my head._

…

.

Kabut tipis pelabuhan menyelimuti daratan Balbadd, suhu jatuh drastis begitu matahari menghilang ke peraduan.

Alibaba duduk diam di atas tempat tidur, mengahadap jendela besar yang menampilkan bulan yang belum sepenuhnya bulat sempurna.

Pemuda tersebut ingat seorang gadis pernah berucap padanya, bahwa Alibaba seharusnya selalu tenang, percaya akan dirinya sendiri, karena gadis itu ada di belakangnya dengan sabar menjaga dan mendukungnya.

Rasa panik dulu memang acap kali menghampiri Alibaba, membuat kelababakan dan bolak-balik kesana kemari untuk mengatasi semua masalah yang dilemparkan takdir padanya, sampai pada titik ia merasa hancur dan merasa kecil tertunduk, tersungkur pada rasa pahit dari kehidupan.

Tak sadarkan diri dalam kegelapan dan kebingungan. Kebimbangan dan sendu. Dan rasanya perasaan familiar itu datang lagi, memulai kembali dalam keadaan ia tanpa pegangan saat ini. Buta dalam gelap.

Seperti ratusan malam yang terlewati. Dan dari sekian banyak malam yang dapat diingatnya, hanya satu malam yang begitu tertinggal di memorinya dengan jelas.

Ketika umurnya baru terhitung belasan, di kerajaan yang terletak di sebuah pulau. Dalam kemeriahan Maharagan dengan tabuhan gendang dan gelak tawa.

Tarian itu terngiang di benaknya, bagaimana dinamisnya tangan dan kaki itu menari, terlempar ke udara dengan bebas. Bagaimana tubuh itu meliuk dan berputar dengan anggun.

Dan bagaimana sepasang manik magenta jernih itu berbinar penuh rasa bahagia dan mencerminkan kebebasan. Senyum yang terukir di wajah cantik itu begitu tulus. Ekspresinya lepas dan tariannya yang begitu cepat menghentak, selaras dengan musik yang menggebu.

Surai merahnya berpendar oleh cahaya api yang menjadi penerangan, perhiasan yang menghiasai pakaian sutra yang membalut tubuhnya berkilau oleh cahaya bulan purnama.

Sosok tersebut begitu indah.

Saat itu Alibaba belum menyadari betapa terpesonanya ia.

Alibaba juga lupa, sosok yang dapat menari seindah itu seorang gadis yang akan dapat terluka. Kadang fakta tersebut terkesampingkan ketika manik semerah garnet itu berkilat tajam, dengan nyala bagai api yang membara.

Alibaba benar-benar lupa. Bahwa api sebesar apapun dapat padam.

.

…

 _Are we happy now? Yes. No, guess again._

 _I get everything I want, then I'm over it._

 _So remind me what I got so I don't forget,_

 _I know I gotta smile but I haven't yet,_

 _Are we happy now? Yes, no, guess again. Guess again._

…

.

"Alibaba-kun, kau tampak banyak melamun hari ini," Aladdin menghampirinya yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon di halaman belakang istana.

Ada rasa khawatir yang terpancar dari matanya yang bijaksana.

Alibaba tersenyum padanya, memberinya gestur agar ikut duduk bersama.

"Ne Aladdin, apakah kita sekarang bahagia?"

Aladdin menatap ragu, "Ya, kukira begitu," sahutnya pelan. Magi itu sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang mengusik Alibaba.

Alibaba memberinya senyum lagi, sedikit berbeda. Aladdin menghela napas, ia bisa membaca maksudnya. _'Tidak, coba tebak lagi. Setidaknya aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin.'_

"Aku ini buruk sekali ya," ujar Alibaba tertawa tanpa rasa humor. "Aku mendapat semua yang aku mau tapi aku merasa lelah akan semua ini."

Aladdin tersenyum sedih, "Ah, jawabanku yang tadi memang salah rupanya."

"Haah…" mendesah panjang, "Aladdin, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu," ucap Alibaba lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, tangan dilipat untuk menjadi bantalan kepala.

" _Nani?_ "

"Ingatkan aku soal alasan kenapa aku berjuang, atas apa yang telah kudapat sehingga aku tidak lupa. Supaya aku tidak membuang semua ini."

"Alibaba-kun…" Aladdin kehilangan senyumnya. Menatap lekat wajah temannya. Ia hendak membuka mulut lagi sebelum didahului Alibaba.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak seharusnya begini, tidak seharusnya berlarut-larut dan mulai untuk mencoba merelakan, tapi Aladdin, aku belum bisa tersenyum seperti waktu itu." Alibaba menatap kelopak bunga yang jatuh kemudian dimainkan angin.

"Alibaba-kun, kita semua tahu, intan terbaik pun bisa pecah. Phoenix yang abadi pun sayapnya bisa patah," ucap Aladdin. "Oleh karenanya, kita harus belajar untuk siap akan kehilangan."

.

…

 _The stars I catch, are always fading_

 _Am I the only one to see it?_

 _Should I listen to my heart when my head's like_

 _"I could do better, I should feel better. (so tell me)_

 _When's it gonna let up?"_

…

.

Riuh rendah dapat terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Balbadd, Alibaba tersenyum tipis mendengar tawa dari anak-anak yang dengan bersemangat berlarian ke sana kemari di jalanan.

Malam ini kabut sedang enggan merayap, berbaik hati membiarkan langit cerah melingkupi Balbadd pada malam perayaan akan lepasnya segala yang pernah mengikat negeri itu.

Obor-obor menerangi setiap jalan, lentera-lentera tergantung di sudut-sudut rumah. Malam ini Balbadd begitu terang benderang.

Alibaba menyusuri jalanan sambil memberikan anggukan dan senyum pada penduduk yang melihatnya lewat. Anak-anak kecil tanpa rasa segan berlari mengitarinya, bermain-main dengan tangan yang memegang kincir. Alibaba membiarkan mereka, tertawa bersama begitu anak-anak tersebut berseru gembira.

Sembari terus menyusuri jalan tanpa arah dan tiba di dermaga. Bunyi alat-alat musik yang dimainkan sayup mengiringi langkahnya. Menenggadah ke atas, pemuda tersebut melihat bintang yang berkelip lemah.

Alibaba mengangkat tangan, bintang-bintang tampak terselip di antara ruang jemarinya. Mengepalkan tangan erat, Alibaba menonton bintang yang paling terang tampak makin kabur, kalah kuat kerlipnya dengan cahaya kota.

Alibaba menutup mata. Bintang itu ibarat ketenangan hati dan kebahagian yang selalu ingin ia gapai, tapi semakin ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menggenggamnya maka semakin redup sang bintang, makin jauh dan kemudian lenyap.

Mungkin ia seorang saja yang merasa demikian, melihat semua wajah yang familiar tersenyum hari ini. Karena hanya dia yang menyimpan perasaan itu. Perasaan cinta yang ikut terkubur, cinta yang ikut menjadi abu kayu pemakaman yang ditelan api, yang kemudian hanyut dibawa gelombang lautan.

Alibaba menggenggam erat baju di bagian dada, rasa sesak menghimpit dadanya, membuat pemuda pirang tersebut serasa sulit untuk bernapas.

Buih lautan tampak berkilau bagai mutiara, gelembung-gelembung dari dasar laut yang muncul kepermukaan lalu meletup. Sama seperti bisikan lemah yang merayap dari dasar benaknya.

Berucap mengenai kepiluan yang ia rasakan. Mengenai rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Alibaba sering kali tidak ingat, bahwa kuatnya sosok itu menjaganya juga dapat terluka. Dengan darah yang mengalir membentuk genangan di sekitar tubuhnya, wajah yang pucat dan kesakitan, penuh lebam serta goresan.

Alibaba masih bisa merasakan—layaknya baru terjadi kemarin—sebuah tangan mengelus wajahnya lemah karena sudah tak lagi punya tenaga. Manik garnetnya redup namun berkilau karena basah oleh air mata. Bibir pucat milik gadis cantik itu mengucapkan maaf, satu kata yang Alibaba yakin ia yang seharusnya mengutarakan.

Gadis itu mengucap maaf yang menyesakkan. Maaf karena ia harus pergi dan tidak bisa menemani Alibaba lagi, maaf karena dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk melindungi Alibaba lebih jauh.

Lalu bibir pucat itu mengucapkan perpisahan.

Alibaba tidak pernah menyiapkan diri untuk perpisahan tersebut. Jadi ia hanya dapat mematung sembari terus mendekap tubuh yang semakin kaku dan dingin.

Hati kecil Alibaba masih terus berbisik, mengenai rasa sakit, mengenai kesedihan tak berujung. Membisikkan rentetan penyesalan akan cinta yang tak bisa ia jaga.

Haruskah ia mendengarkan jeritan hatinya yang masih mendamba? Secuil rasionalitasnya masih mengingatkan, dia mendapatkan kedamaian bagi kerajaan Balbadd dan itu adalah pengorbanan yang tidak mungkin disesali oleh pemilik sepasang bola mata magenta.

Seharusnya ia bisa merasa baikan berpikir begitu tapi ternyata tidak.

Sepertinya masih akan lama kebimbangan ini berakhir.

…

 _When all the song is sent_

 _We'll find we are content_

…

Alibaba merasakan angin bertiup lembut, membawa nyanyian para penduduk mendekat. Membawa seruan-seruan untuk orang-orang tercinta yang telah kembali ke aliran rukh.

Alibaba ikut bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu kasih bagi gadis itu. Ia akan terus bersenandung sepanjang malam sampai mentari mengintip dari balik horizon. Sampai pada titik lagu ini akan membawa kedamaian pada dirinya yang gundah.

Sampai lagu ini benar-benar tersampaikan beserta perasaannya. Sampai lagu ini akan menghibur sosok itu di sana. Jika sudah begitu, barulah ia akan puas, karena ia tidak bisa lagi berharap banyak selain senyuman sang gadis walaupun si gadis tidak berdiri di sampingnya untuk sama-sama bersenandung.

…

Aladdin menatap dari kejauhan, sosok pemuda tegap yang berdiri di ujung dermaga. Ia tersenyum sendu dan mendongak, menatap sebuah rukh yang menari gemulai berlatarkan bulan yang berpendar keperakan.

Sayapnya mengepak lemah namun tangkas mengarungi angin yang semilir.

Aladdin melambaikan tangan, menyapa, lalu tergelak ringan tanpa keceriaan. "Cinta itu kuat ya Mor-san, lihat apa yang diperbuatnya pada Raja pilihanku."

Rukh itu bergerak naik turun seolah menyetujui ucapannya, kemudian terbang lebih rendah. Mendekat pada Alibaba. Aladdin tersenyum lembut.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Mor-san, karena kau masih terus melindunginya."

' _Apa Alibaba-san bahagia?'_

Aladdin terdiam mendengar bisikan yang entah dari mana. Tapi kemudian senyum lembutnya namun sarat akan sedih kembali.

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku belum bisa bilang iya sekarang Mor-san."

…

 _ **Are we happy now? Yes, no, guess again.**_

 _ **Guess again.**_

…

.

 **Owari.**

.

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya aku bisa ngelunasin utang fic event 1stEveFFA (^_^" ) cukup lama aku baru bisa nulis karena aku dapet request dari anime yang belum pernah ku tonton, jadilah untuk mengenal karakternya aku nonton dulu.

Request fic nya AliMor tapi pas aku nonton aku kepincut sama SinJa (dan ternyata si syntropezia JUGA NGESHIP SinJa! Dia bilang awalnya mau nulis itu tapi nggak jadi dan dituker jadi AliMor…)

Selain itu angst bukan lah zona nyamanku, honeslty aku lebih sering bikin fluff dan juga songfic sih hehehe.

Btw syntropezia, kalau kamu bacanya nggak sampe nangis, coba baca lagi tapi sambil ngiris bawang :') ( _peace_ hehehe…) (^^"v)

Awalnya aku mau bikin dengan konsep dongeng tapi nggak ada dongeng yang cocok, pas lagi nyari ide aku sambil dengerin musik, kemudian lagu ini diputar, dan langsung aja kesambet ide. Liriknya bisa membentuk satu kerangka cerita yang dibikin dari sudut pandang Alibaba (karena dari awal kenal karakter aku udah rencana bikin dari sudut pandang dia).

Kebiasaan bikin A/N panjangnya nyaingin cerita :v dah ya makasih telah membaca dan kalau bisa tinggalkan jejak … sampai jumpa ^^

 **Ps:** Bagi yang minat gabung grup **Fanfiction Addict** silahkan pm atau bilang di review :)

Regards

Ai19


End file.
